


纯血变态教授x麻种女孩

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: HP
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Summary: 婴儿车有点超速，未成年可以关闭了w
Kudos: 3





	纯血变态教授x麻种女孩

**Author's Note:**

> 婴儿车有点超速，未成年可以关闭了w

他转身把她压在了书桌上，羽毛笔和羊皮纸被叮叮当当地扫落一地，她能感受到他具有侵略性的呼吸喷在她的脖颈上，这让她的皮肤不自在的战栗。他很兴奋，一只手穿过她做工精细的巫师袍，抚上她的大腿，一只手执着魔杖，轻佻地抵着她脆弱的喉部.  
n#^“小姐，我想你是否需要我来教导你如何用你的魔杖？”他恶劣地笑了，灰蓝色的眼睛里冷冰冰的充满厌恶.“毕竟，我想你这样的泥、麻种姑娘是不会像一个真正的、高贵的巫师那样用它”  
n^她发誓他那个滑到嘴边又没说出来的词是泥巴种，简直是太侮辱人了，瞬间她愤怒的棕色眼睛里就亮晶晶的充满了泪水。  
n#^“你怎么敢！”她奋力挣扎，企图推开他压在她身上的躯体，手舞足蹈地反抗他.但这些无力的反抗在他眼里简直像是被压着尾巴却打算逃跑的老鼠，只要他微微一伸爪子就能一刀毙命.“放开我！放开我！plz…“无论她怎么挣扎他都死死的压在她身上，她尖叫，哭泣，求饶都不能让他心软而挪动半分.  
n^“嘘，小女孩，嘘。”他靠在她耳边轻声道，湿热的呼吸拍打在她耳廓上，烫得她一激灵.他撑起身子，反手给她一个速速禁锢，“小姑娘，听着”他愉悦地舔了舔薄唇，“我们是巫师，我们用魔法解决一切，而不是像可怜的麻瓜那样用他们的蛮力”他优雅地一挥魔杖，地上散落的东西摇摇晃晃地浮到半空，一个挨着一个整齐地自动归到了架子上，刚才乱七八糟的书桌上现在只有他和被他半压住的她.  
n#^#他又轻轻松松地一挥魔杖，她胸前猛地一凉，发现早上紧扣的一排扣子全都乖乖的解开了，露出了她圆润丰满的乳房。他背对着窗子逆光对着她，像是地狱来的魔鬼，[不知道巫师相不相信地狱呢？不过应该不会有像他这么俊美的魔鬼吧……]她看着他居然开始胡思乱想，都快忘了似乎这个男人正在侵犯她.不满女孩的走神，青年男人俯下身咬上她小巧的耳垂，伸舌舔了舔，黏黏腻腻的唾液沾湿了她耳侧的一丝秀发.“你变态！放开我！“女孩涨红了脸，双手无力地抵着他的胸口，仿佛这样就能推开他，不过当然毫无作用.女孩的举动取悦了他，于是他像是在品尝什么珍馐美馔一样从她的耳垂开始往下舔，轻轻撕咬她刻薄的小嘴，一路舔到胸口，在她的乳尖处停下.女孩满脸通红，浑身颤抖，他非常满意他现在看到的，弱小的泥巴种根本抗拒不了他，于是他继续俯下身，含住了她开始微微挺立的乳头.  
n^他用牙齿细细的啃着她乳尖的嫩肉，又吮又嘬，好像这样就能吸到奶似的，她感到一丝丝电流从乳房、从他滚烫的、含住部位的皮肤通向四肢，小腹一阵阵酥麻，接着几下紧缩，有什么热热黏黏的液体从她下体吐出，打湿了内裤。  
“接下来我们要开始学习魔杖的用法了，Miss”他松开含住的乳房，打量着瘫软在桌上的女孩，挥动魔杖将她身上的衣服消隐无踪。她仰躺在书桌上，一丝不挂，俏丽的小脸上沾着屈辱的泪水，他伸出魔杖向她展示道：“众所周知，魔杖是巫师们的好帮手，它可以帮我们轻松地疏导我们的魔力，增幅我们的魔咒效果”说着他快速轻盈地一挥，一束漂亮的兰花在杖尖绽开，再一挥又消失无踪，只留了淡淡的香气在空气中.“它也可以用来制作魔药”他再次挥了挥魔杖，一瓶魔药在瓶子内升起螺旋状的烟雾，随机又在魔杖挥动时消失.“来吧，告诉我，魔杖还能干什么？”他俯下身去，在她耳边轻轻地说道，“它是这样的修长，却又不是很粗，光滑，防水……”他下流地来回抚摸着杖身，用杖尖在她大腿上划来划去，女孩的脸红得简直要滴出血，“简直是调情的最好工具”他轻声在她耳边说出色情的句子.  
n^她感到下体被一个凉凉的东西戳着，是他拿着他的魔杖在她的外阴上作乱，他像在研究一样用魔杖在她腿间拨来拨去，凉凉的触感刺激得她轻声尖叫。他用手指按住了她的阴蒂，来回揉搓，让下体吐出的一股股爱液打湿了他的手掌和魔杖.“嗯…唔嗯…放、放开我……“她口中开始断断续续的呻吟，眼神渐渐迷离起来，他用手指探了探她的入口，觉得已经开发的差不多了，于是用魔杖一点点侵入进去.  
n^凉凉的魔杖探入了她的下体，她因为侵入感而加紧了双腿，谁知这让狭窄的内壁与魔杖更加紧密贴合。他开始浅浅地抽插，魔杖在她腿间进进出出，带出更多晶莹的液体很快魔杖的整个前半部分都被厚厚的一层爱液给包裹了，[奥利凡德制作魔杖时施防水咒绝对不是为了这个]她居然又天马行空地想到.  
n^发现女孩又在走神，青年停下了手上的动作，他把魔杖拔出来，杖尖和女孩的下体之间拖着一根长长的淫靡银丝。失去了魔杖让她的快感戛然而止，这使她猛地回过神来.“小姐，你喜欢它吗？”他把湿哒哒的魔杖举到她的面前，她在他露骨的眼神下又愤怒又害羞，为自己这么快屈于肉欲而满脸通红.“瞧瞧你，多么淫乱啊，夹着我的魔杖不放”他恶意的话语使她羞愧得恨不得钻到地缝里去，眼眶里噙满了泪水.“所以，为了满足你的可耻欲望，我只好牺牲自己了”他解开自己的裤子，半脱下，掏出来已经硬邦邦的粗大对准她.天呐，他是那么的大，这个尺寸让女孩小腹腾起一阵阵空虚，她惊讶于大小并且畏惧要接受它的入侵，但与此同时她又隐秘地渴望它可以填满她.他用手扶着性器，抵在她泥泞不堪的穴口，一点挤进去，她细窄紧缩的甬道紧紧包裹着他，这让他忍不住猛地一挺，狠狠地捣了进去.下体撕裂的痛感让她呻吟出声，于是他一个速速恢复赶紧补了上去，失去了初次的撕裂，他们本会艰难的交合容易了很多，他快速地挺动着腰身，她的爱液被带动得捣进捣出，溅在桌面上闪闪发亮.她收缩着小腹，感受着紧紧夹着他粗大的满足感，在他一次次的进攻中软得一塌糊涂，而他在她细缝的套弄下坚硬如杵，一次比一次探得更深，最后，他气喘吁吁地撞在了她的耻骨上，颤抖着射在她体内，她眼前一片烟花，同时也达到了高潮.  
n^他抱着她瘫在桌子上，平静了一会，把半软的粗大拔了出来。失去了堵塞的精液混合着爱液从她的下体缓缓流出，甚至滴在了地上，但他此时却懒得用一个清理一新.他讥笑地看着双目无神的麻种姑娘，用她的巫师袍擦了擦沾染了淫液的魔杖，开口：“我想现在你应该会使用你的魔杖了吧”他心满意足地哼了一声，温柔地给她盖上衣服，“授课结束了小姐他在她耳边再次低语道，随及移形换影离开了这个充满情色气味的书房.


End file.
